Mourning's Ends Part I
Details Ranged, 50 Thieving (boostable) :Roving Elves, Big Chompy Bird Hunting, Sheep Herder :Ability to defeat a level 11 enemy with your combat stats reduced to 20 each. You can start this quest without completing Big Chompy Bird Hunting |items=*Bear fur *2 Silk *Coins for dyes *Bucket of water *Feather *1-2 Toad crunchies *Magic logs *Soft leather *Ogre bellows *10-20 Coal |recommended = Recommended: Ardougne and Falador teleport (tab highly recommended) runes |kills = Mourner (11)}} Walkthrough Talk to Eluned (you might have to wait for her to appear) and she will lead you to a new elven village called Lletya. Once there talk to Arianwyn. He will tell you that the Mourners in West Ardougne are really elves from the capital city, and it's your job to uncover their evil plot. He will also tell you about the elves crossing the overpass of Arandar. You'll also get a teleport crystal that teleports you to Lletya four times (you can pay Eluned to recharge it after you've used it up) and you'll be able to enter and exit the city at will by passing some strange looking trees in the southeast area of the forest (one of the spawn points for the Roving Elves). Go to Arandar (the overpass that you use to enter the elf kingdom) and kill a level 11 Mourner near the gate (you can teleport to Ardougne/Gnome Stronghold and run west of the outpost and through the big gates to find a mourner there). Before the battle, it will throw a potion at you that will reduce all of your combat stats including hitpoints to 20. You should still be able to kill it if you have a good weapon. After it dies, you'll get a gasmask, a mourner top, mourner trousers, mourner boots, mourner gloves, a mourner cape, and a letter of recommendation. You will need all of these items. Unfortunately, you will rip the trousers and get the top all bloody. Top To remove the blood stains from the top, go to Taverley. Talk to the druid doing his laundry in the lake. He will tell you about his special soap, which he won't let you have. Steal it from his bucket. With that and a bucket of water, wash the blood stains out. You can now wear the top. Trousers To fix the trousers, go back to Lletya and talk to the seamstress (Oronwen). Give her two silk and one bear fur. She will mend them and give them back to you. Buy dyes while you're in town. You only need one of each (yellow, red, blue, and green), but buy more just in case you miss. Wear the mourner suit, take the mourner letter, feather, soft leather, magic log, toad crunchies, take off all of your other items, and go to the Mourner HQ in West Ardougne that you went to during the Biohazard quest. It is the most northeastern building in West Ardougne. You can now access the basement, where you'll find level 108 Mourners and the real Head Mourner. Talk to the Head Mourner and show him your letter. Bazooka He will tell you that the Mourners' job is to keep people believing in the plague. Recently, they dyed four of Farmer Brumty's sheep with a gnomic device. However, the colour is starting to vanish and they need redying. Normally, they use a gnomic device, but it has broken down and the gnome won't tell them how to repair it. Go into the torture room next door, using your tarnished key, and talk to the Gnome on the rack. He will eventually tell you that he hates having his feet tickled and loves toad crunchies. Use your feather on him to tickle his feet, then do it again and bribe him with the cruchies. After you get him off the rack, he will ask you for a piece of soft leather and a magic log. He will use those to fix the device, which looks like a bazooka. Sheep You now need some ammunition. Go to the Feldip Hills where you did Big Chompy Bird Hunting. Near the swamps, you can find toads. Use dye on the empty ogre bellows, then use them on the toads to get coloured toads. Try to get at least one of each colour (the more the merrier). Go to combat settings - crossed swords tab. Choose "Aim and Fire" instead of Kick. Use the coloured toads on the launcher to load it. Then go north of Ardougne to the colored sheep. (Examine them to find out their color) They can be found in the same place as they were during Sheep Herder. Find one, target it, and press FIRE! Hit it to dye all of the sheep in the group. You can use this map to find the sheep. Poisoning food supply After you've redyed all four, return to the Head Mourner. He will tell you that someone poisoned their stew long ago, causing them to get plaguelike symptoms. He will tell you that he wants some citizens to get a non-lethal version of the plague. You need to make the poison and poison 2 of the 3 food sources. Take a rotten apple near the Mourner HQ, then go to Elena. She will tell you how to make the poison after you tell her the entire plague city storyline. She will also give you a sieve. Go to the apple orchard south east of the Gnome Stronghold and take a barrel. Use it on the pile of apples, then use the barrel of rotten apples on the apple press. You will mash them up. You now need to add a solvent to make it non lethal and undetectable. Take a few barrels from the apple orchard or Tyras Camp, and use them on the coal tar swamp in the elf kingdom to get barrels of coal tar. Then get about 10 - 15 regular coal and go to the Chemist's house in Rimmington. A simple step-by-step guide for this part is: 1. Rotate the tar regulator clockwise twice, to make the tar flow at maximum. The 'pressure' indicator on the left should go up. 2. When the pressure enters the green region, rotate the pressure valve clockwise once to let out some pressure. This should stall the pressure indicator. 3. Start adding coal. This raises the 'heat' indicator on the right. If it is below the green region, add more coal. If it is above, do not add coal until it gets lower. 4. If the heat reading reaches the dark orange portion, you have spoiled your compound and must start again with a new barrel of coal tar. '''(Edit, 2014.11.08: This no longer appears to be true. If you overheat the still, your progress will reset to zero but you do not have to get a new barrel of coal tar. You can keep trying again and again with the same barrel until you succeed.) 5. If you run out of coal, your progress will be saved. This means you do not have to re-set the pressure or re-add coal to it. The bar on the bottom should start turning green. When it is full, stop adding coal and close the window to replace your empty barrel with a barrel of naphtha. Use the barrel of naphtha on the apple barrel, then use your sieve on it. Use it on a '''range, not a fire. (There is one in Rimmington a few steps away) You will get two toxic powder heaps. Use these on two of the grain sacks in West Ardougne, either in the general store in the southwest corner of the city, the church, or the office. Go back to the Head Mourner. He'll tell you that their plan is to go into the mountains, and use the plague victims as slaves to help them dig into a temple that will make it easier to resurrect a Dark Lord. Reward * 2 quest points * 25000 thieving experience * 25000 hitpoints experience * Access to the mourner HQ basement and the village of Lletya * Elf teleport crystal * The Fixed device * Full mourner clothing See also * Sheep Herder * Roving Elves * Mourning's Ends Part II Category:Quests